


The Prince and the Guard

by AllianceXCross



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllianceXCross/pseuds/AllianceXCross
Summary: Kira Yamato is assigned an impossible mission: kill the Crown Prince, Athrun Zala, or his sister's safety is compromised. Kira will need to hide his identity, and motives, as he moves through the ranks to become a member of the Prince's Guard. In order to succeed, there is only one rule: Kira must not develop any feelings for Athrun. *MATURE CONTENT*. AU.





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> A/C - I've always wanted to post a Gundam Seed story... and I guess this is my one true moment of (finally) dabbling in the fandom!
> 
> Let me start this story off by saying this is not your average GS FF. This is an AU GS! That means no Gundams (WHAAAAT?!), no technology, no coordinators/naturals, etc. I'm basically just using the characters - which I do not own. 
> 
> I hope you give this story a chance and please let me know what you think!

Kira could hear the crowd roaring, the sound being amplified by the tunnels. It did not shake him or set him hopping from foot to foot. Kira only rolled his shoulders once, twice.

And he waited.

The sound continued to barrel down the grimy halls into the prep room. This underground gaming warren was run by Gilbert Durandal, a mob-boss who forced men, women and children to fight in these underground pits for cash flow. 

It didn't matter who Kira's opponent was tonight because he intended to win. His challengers were all the same: people who liked the underground scene, or those like him who were brought here to pay off their debts.

The problem isn't the fighting so much as the atmosphere. Inside the cage everything...changed. The only rules were that there were no rules. They could bring any weapons into the ring with the intention to kill. Kira had no use for such weapons but he had seen the same ones before: swords, daggers, axes.

When Gilbert gave Kira a fight, he never objected. It was a fine line that he walked with the dark haired mobster. Kira fought and did everything to stop the questioning about his loyalty so he could pay off his debt and be free. He only had one rule: never risk Cagalli's life.

These fights were for her after all. Every one of them.

It had been three years since Kira joined the underground organization known as The Destiny League of Assassins. That was the same time he 'proved' himself worthy to Gilbert Durandal. He and Cagalli were fifteen when their parents were murdered in Orb. In an attempt to escape to the streets Kira led them away, protecting his sister viciously.

She was sick and wounded though and Kira needed to desperately seek help. But, before he could get them out of those damp ally's Gilbert found them. He was impressed by Kira and promised him and Cagalli refuge.

Only, that refuge came at a price Kira didn't know he was about to pay.

In order to pay for Cagalli's medical aid, Kira took the debt from Durandal. But, with no money to pay it off, the deal was that Kira would fight in the ring until his debt was paid. And, until then he couldn't see Cagalli.

Kira heard the match emcee declaring the fight about to begin, introducing both opponents as Kira began to walk down the hall.

The titles didn't matter to Kira. Neither did the marks inked on his back - the tattooed strikes down his shoulder blades. At only eighteen he had twenty-seven in total.

Undefeated.

The guard opened the door, unfiltering the roaring of the crowd. Kira let out a long, deep breath as he lifted his chin and stepped out into the ring.

Let the bloodying begin.

^.^

He limped back to his quarters after the fight. It kept every lingering amount of concentration to keep his hands steady as he pulled out his keys and slid them into the door.

With three sentries escorting him he could not show weakness. Not until the damned door was closed and he had a moment to breath.

The fight went on for some time. Too long, in fact. The man he faced was a good fighter. Not well trained, but big. Twice his weight. In the ring when desperation set in, the blows landed hard. Not to mention the sword wound Kira had endured halfway through the fight, slicing through skin and muscle. He had barely given the wound itself much thought until now.

But, he'd won. Not by brute strength but because he was smarter. When the injuries began to pile up and the sword got caught in his leg, he used simpler physics against his opponent.

Kira was flexible and agile, where larger, pure physical opponents relied solely on their weapons or strength advantage. One of his biggest tactics was that Kira had never killed any of his opponents. He usually resorted to beating them badly enough that they could no longer attack him.

That courtesy was not always applied him though - his opponents meant to kill. Because to kill in the ring meant you could leave debt free.

The offer was tempting but he knew with Gilbert Durandal there would be a catch. So, he kept accepting the fights as they came without fully becoming the murderer that the League was going to turn him into. If he had nothing at all at least he had that: that they couldn't use him as an assassin. 

He finally unlocked the damned door and limped into his room. It was a single bedroom in the slums of the underground. His prison. All he really needed was a stove, fridge, bathroom and a bed. At least this place had all of those. There was a first aid kit that he had acquired at some point, adding random material he picked up. Sometimes it was things he found on his opponents that he defeated such as clothe for tourniquets. Sometimes it was alcohol in flasks.

That's exactly what he found, stashed away under a missing piece of floorboard. Slowly he pulled his cut up pants off, and with shaking hands he doused his thigh with the alcohol. Air hissed through his teeth as he suppressed the blinding pain. The cut was dangerously deep - he knew he should get stitches but he couldn't afford to add another debt to his bill right now.

Thankfully, Kira did have some makeshift materials for sutures. They wouldn't be very well done, but at least it would hold together the deepest parts of the cut.

Methodically, Kira sterilized a needle, found some thread and began the pain-staking procedure of stitches. Without sedatives the process was gruelling and he had to stop his hands from shaking so badly in order to work efficiently. He tried controlling his breathing, piercing the needle through the skin on his exhale.

When it was finally done, Kira tied off the stitches with a piece of cloth. The sharp pain cut through Kira and he yelped as he tied the cloth tightly around his leg, then changed into clean shorts. He hoped that the alcohol would disinfect anything in the wound and, by morning, he would still have his leg.

Groaning through the pain he looked up at the figure standing in the door. He didn't know how long Gilbert Durandal had been standing there.

"I see you have suffered an injury," Gilbert said as he let himself in. "Looks pretty bad."

"It's not," Kira gritted his teeth. "What do you want? I won the fight tonight."

The golden-eyed man smiled. "Yes, you most certainly did. I'm not surprised though. You bludgeoned him with the hilt of the sword so badly he may never fully heal."

It was true, but it wasn't Kira's problem anymore.

Gilbert said, "I have a new assignment for you. And, I think you'll be quite intrigued by it."

"I'm not killing anyone." Kira warned even though he was in no position to make such statements.

Gilbert chuckled at this, "Oh, I have a feeling once you find out the terms you might very well want to kill your target. I'm even willing to barter you freedom, and your sister's, if you do."

Kira paled as he looked up at the grinning man. There was no way he would be offering that. Not when having Kira fight brought so much money to the ring.

"Yes, you heard me correct. Isn't that what you've been fighting for all this time? I'm willing to give it to you if you succeed."

"And if I don't?" Kira said, carefully.

"Well, it's simple. You'll be executed and that pretty little sister of yours will have a new home at Madam Kullinae's brothel -"

"No," Kira could feel the blood leave his face. "Y-You can't. She's just a kid!"

Gilbert lifted his hand, silencing Kira.

"I won't go to those measures unless you fail," Gilbert kept his dark, golden stare on Kira. "There is a catch, though."

Kira felt the frustration pound through his blood, of course there was a catch. There was always a catch.

Gilbert continued, "You are to leave for this mission tonight and enlist in the ZAFT Military Academy."

For a moment, Kira didn't hear the words, or the hum of the underground scene.

"Military Academy?" Kira said, not completely understanding the logic behind going to the Military. Least of all, to ZAFT's Military. They were in Orb, weren't they? Suddenly, Kira wasn't so sure. 

"Yes," Gilbert eyed him. "Because after you have finished there, you must ascend into the Prince's Guard."

The Prince's Guard at the PLANTS. Kira had known little about the Princes and Princesses of the continents. He did, however, know of the Zala's in the PLANTS. Orb and the PLANTS shared a northern border and seldom did they ever have mutual dealings. Kira had remembered being sent to the border with his father during the last battle when he was just twelve years old. He was too young to have been on that battlefield at all - it was his duty Kira was told. The Zala's were supposedly there, but Kira had never set eyes on the family. Not when there had been a whole battlefield of commotion between him and the royal family of the PLANTS. 

He thought of only the only person it was possible to get close to in such a position - the Prince's Guard. 

The mob-boss answered his thoughts. "The man you have been hired to kill is the Crown Prince, Athrun Zala. Do that, and you have your freedom."

^.^


	2. Unexpected Encounter

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Kira had to remind himself of the sweat, blood and tears it took to get to this day. These last two years in the ZAFT Military Academy were brutal - ruthless. There had never been formal training in the Destiny League of Assassins. ZAFT goals were so much larger than financial profit. ZAFT dealt with power - the sort that could alter countries, alter the world.

Kira took a slow, bracing breath, flexing his fingers. After years of fighting in the underground pits for Durandal, the Academy felt like a taste of freedom. The training he was forced to endure was relentless, his body was pushed to all its limits, but Kira did learn a lot because of it. It made him faster than any of the others, stronger. Kira also had a highly capable mind and could manipulate physical work, like fighting, into a strategic game.

Not to mention the amount of free-time he got when he was not going through his rigorous training at the Academy. Though none of the students were allowed near the Royal Palace, they were allowed in town.

That's where Kira liked to spend his free time. It was a safe place, with friendly people - even though it was not Orb. He had to remind himself, everyday, that this place was Orb's number one enemy. Though there have been some easy times between the nations, it was still a fine line to call them in alliance with one another.

Not when there had been many deaths on both sides of the border.

In town, there was a small, family run tavern that Kira visited often. It had hearty food and plenty of room in the dining area that Kira could find his own space and not be bothered to talk to anyone. Sometimes he would come here with other participants in the Academy. Most times, he preferred to come here alone.

Especially tonight - because tonight would be the last night he would be able to enjoy it here.

Tomorrow he was officially being admitted into the Prince's Guard. Two years of hard labour was finally paying off.

He was one step closer to his target: Athrun Zala. And soon it would all be worth it. Kira could finally get his, and Cagalli's, freedom. The thing he had been fighting so desperately for.

Kira still was lost in the surrealness of it. He had never killed a man, even though he was technically an assassin from the League. He supposed for some people it was easy to murder but Kira felt a sick uneasiness about it.

Even now, after all he had been taught and instructed to do, it made his stomach churn. He had never met Athrun, had never even laid eyes on him. Kira had no idea what kind of person this princeling was. He had heard the Prince's name whispered by the townspeople. They had called him a 'Knight' - a kind and compassionate person. Unlike his cruel father - the King, Patrick Zala.

He guessed he would never truly know until he was in the Palace and he met Athrun Zala. Kira had to remind himself that this was a mission and he couldn't be deterred, no matter how nice his target was.

His old rule of putting Cagalli's life in harm's way had changed now that he was so close to his goals. Now, he only had to follow one simple instruction.

Do not develop any kind of feelings for Athrun Zala.

He was Kira's target. Athrun's death was Kira's salvation and his only chance at freedom. He did not need to be deterred from that. That was Kira's goal every time training had got too tough, or when his bones had broken.

There were others at the Academy that shared their goals for turning to the Military, people who Kira had befriended. In fact, two of his friends, Yzak and Dearka, were also assigned to the Prince's Guard. But, the difference between having those two as friends were simple: he wasn't going to end up killing them.

Unless they got in his way.

Kira decided to finish his drink and call it a night. He had already been too anxious with the ceremony happening tomorrow. He needed to clear his mind and think of how he was going to plan his murder.

Lost in his thoughts, he clumsily bumped into someone as he made his way to leave.

"I'm sorry," Kira whipped his head around, then heard the clatter of a mug hit the ground. "I-I'll buy you another drink."

"It's fine," the blue-haired man said. Perhaps 'man' not not the correct term. The bluenette looked to be as old as Kira was, no more than twenty. There was humour in the strangers deep, silky, voice, "perhaps that means I should start heading home."

"No," Kira insisted, "I'll buy you whatever you like."

Emerald green eyes looked at Kira. For a moment he was caught, superficially, by the man's smooth, pale skin and youthful appearance. The stranger was strapped down in a black jacket that could not hide his lean frame. Blue hair, unlike anything Kira had seen, was left long around his head, and looked as it were as soft as fox fur where it tapered down his neck. The strangers pale skin offset his bright emerald eyes.

It wasn't unusual for a good-looking male to catch Kira's attention and he couldn't help but appreciate the males attractiveness. "Please, let me pay you back some how."

"Okay," the young man said, eventually. Kira gestured for him to take a seat at the table he had just occupied.

"What was it you were drinking?" Kira leaned down to pick up the mug, thankful it didn't break or he would have had to pay for that too.

"I'll have an ale." The bluenette answered, quietly. "Thank you."

Kira smiled at the slight red rising to the youths cheeks. It was a flattering colour on him. "No problem. I'll be right back."

Making his way to the bar, Kira ordered the drink and paid for the tab. Then, he brought it over to the good-looking male.

"Here you go," he placed it on the table. "I'm really sorry about that."

"No harm done," the green-eyed stranger said. "Uh, my name is Alex Dino."

"Kira Yamato," he sad, outstretching his hand and Alex gave him a firm, but friendly handshake.

"That's a peculiar name," Alex noted. "Forgive me if this is too formal, but are you from here?"

Kira had taught himself the answer to a question like this, seeing as he knew interaction would be a key component of his deceit while he remained here. "No, I'm from Orb. But I immigrated here when my parents passed away."

Alex frowned, "I'm sorry to hear."

"It's alright," said Kira. "What about you, are you from here?"

Alex gestured to the empty seat across from him and Kira, not wanting to be rude, sat down. "Yes. I've lived here my entire life."

"This place is beautiful," Kira admitted, though it felt silly saying that to Alex. "I've been away from Orb for so long, I cannot remember much about it."

Alex brought the drink to his lips, taking a swig. Bitterly, he said, "The PLANTS has its moments."

"You sound as if you want out," Kira noted the tone in Alex's voice.

Alex laughed softly at this, "I don't think I could ever get out even if I tried. I have…" He struggled for an appropriate word. "I have history here."

Kira got it. He knew what it meant to not to be able to get out of something. That's exactly how he felt when he was in the League. Though, it was more complicated than not being able to move elsewhere.

A silence passed over them and Kira lifted his gaze to take in Alex again. He was surprised to find Alex was staring at him too. Kira watched the way Alex held himself and found it incredibly interesting, as if Alex were unable to fully relax. Tension spilled across his companions frame and his back. Perhaps Alex was not used to sitting with company, as he seemed to hold himself in a way that if he had to flee he could be quick about it.

"So, what kind of work do you do?" Alex asked, sitting back in his seat. The previous tension in his shoulders seemed to dissolve, but it was intentional Kira noted. As if Alex wanted to appear relaxed.

"I'm currently in the ZAFT Military Academy," Kira answered and watched Alex's face change, watched that tension return. "Actually, I'm to be appointed to the Royal Guard tomorrow."

"The Royal Guard?" Alex asked, almost surprised. "Y-You don't seem like a soldier."

Kira smiled sadly, "I'm not." It felt almost too true. 

"Will you be assigned to the Prince's faction or the King's?" Alex asked, inquisitively.

"The Prince."

"I see," said Alex quietly. "Have you ever met the Prince?"

Kira shook his head, "No, I've never seen the Royal family before. I've heard they made an appearance in Orb but I was… young." Not to mention that it was during a battle on the border that ended with Orb barely holding their lines against ZAFT. 

Alex nodded. "Well, I don't want to speak badly of the family but you should try to avoid them. Especially being from Orb, yourself."

Confusion slammed into Kira at the directness of Alex's words, "I beg your pardon?"

Alex took another long drink. "It's just… you seem really nice. I can't understand how you could serve under such a family when you're not even from this country."

Kira blinked at him. Normally, people he told would tell him how noble he was. Normally, they told him how lucky he was to serve the Zala's. "I've heard the Prince is kind to those who serve under him, since he also spent some time in the Academy."

Alex was quiet for a long moment before finishing off his drink. Kira watched as Alex set the empty mug down, pushing his chair back. "I seem to have forgotten the time. I must leave, but thank you for the drink Kira."

"Don't mention it," Kira was surprised at the quick way Alex moved from his seat. Something pulled at Kira, not wanting the bluenette to leave just yet, "You didn't say what you do for work."

Slowly, Alex set those emerald eyes back on Kira. "I'm a businessman."

"I see, that sounds important." Kira smiled at the handsome man. Seeing the way Alex held himself, chest facing towards the door and urgent to leave, Kira decided it was best to not waste the mans' time. "It was good to meet you, Alex."

Alex looked over Kira carefully, "It was good to meet you too, Kira."

He turned in a smooth motion, moving towards the door and Kira could look no where else as he watched the emerald-eyed youth take his leave.


	3. Athrun Zala

The next morning was the day his mission started. Two years was a long time spent getting to this point. But, Kira had to admit it was better than fighting in the pits. Because down there, in those damp hallways, no one was your friend. He couldn't trust anyone, and never had to bother to talk with anyone unless it was important.

So, when he was admitted that night into the Military Academy, he was surprised he got along with many of the others. He knew there were only three spots on the Prince's Guard, it was a competition after all. Each of these men were groomed to be fighters for the crown and Kira intended to be one of them, for reasons other than integrity.

There were two other men his age, twenty or so, Yzak and Dearka. Both were skilled fighters in their own right and Kira had to admit he felt pleased that there would be some decent competition while he was here. It made those two years go by faster, made them interesting. 

Yzak was the more intense of the two, and was usually the one who grew the most frustrated after getting beat in the ring. It was easy to force Yzak into mistakes but he was smaller than Kira, more slender and agile, so he could recover much faster. When Kira first met Yzak he had to admit that the silver haired man was attractive, however his eye was instantly drawn to the pink scar across the Yzak's face - indicating that when it was fresh it was a deep wound. Other than the scar, Yzak had sharp features, with pale skin and straight white hair.

Dearka was easier of the two to get along with. He was relaxed and took his failures in stride. Dearka preferred to use his strategic mind over his brute strength in fights, another reason Kira enjoyed sparring with him. Dearka was unpredictable and could make even a skilled-swordsman twice his age slip up into rookie mistakes. It pleased Kira to spar against Dearka because he was good picking up on his opponents mistakes, which Kira used to his advantage for the next time he fought. Dearka had dark olive skin that was in stark contrast to his golden blonde hair.

It was Kira, Yzak and Dearka that were the top fighters in the Academy. And now they were about to be the newest, youngest, members of the Prince's Guard.

The three of them were being led through the palace. Two years and they had never even entered the official training grounds inside the palace walls. It was a strict code of privacy that kept the royal members safe. Kira had to remind himself not to look too interested in the entrances and exits as he catalogued them for future use. He would have plenty of time to learn the grounds. 

The PLANTS was a nation sovereign by their military and it showed in the palace. There were no decorations along the bare white walls, no tapestries. The designs were brutal and elegant enough that they didn't need any. Kira would find armour of a soldier mounted in the hallway, watching him. The only decorations needed in a place like this.

They were taken to a large set of double doors. Inside, the ceremony had started. It wasn't a large reception, council members sat on raised stanchions and both factions of the Royal Guard stood behind the empty twin thrones. This room had minimal designs too. The only thing Kira noticed were the black curtains that hung in thick drapes from the walls, making the room even darker.

The Captain of the King's Guard, identified by the harsh black uniforms of the King's standard, stood impeccably still. The captain's black uniform was at odds with the white and gold mask covering his face and his tumble of platinum blonde hair across his shoulders. Kira suspected, under the mask, the captain would be quite young. Perhaps thirty.

Kira couldn't help but notice there was no Captain for the Prince's Guard standing at the head of the faction.

Once Kira, Yzak and Dearka were settled in front of the thrones, formalities were exchanged between the Captain of the King's Guard.

"I am Captain Rau Le Creuset of the King's Guard," said the masked man. "You three have been identified as some of the top fighters of the academy, and for that reason you are standing here today. Excellent fighters, cunning minds and a deep loyalty to serve the royal family." 

His gaze settled on them and Kira wondered what the Captain saw before him: young killers for the crown or fresh soldiers to command and mold? 

"On behalf of the King's Guard I am extremely humble, and proud, to serve with you during your time in the palace." He bowed deeply at the waist, an appropriate gesture for someone of his rank. Another thing Kira had to learn while in the academy was basic etiquette. For some reason most of the protocols seemed to be an ancient memory that he couldn't seem to recover. As if he had, at one point, already learned it.

A loud and deep voice said, "All rise for the King and the Crown Prince."

The ringing sound of the Herald sent the room shifting. All the Council members rose from their seated positions. The Royal Guards, however, remained standing and it was Yzak, Dearka and Kira who were to kneel before the Royal Family.

The King, Patrick Zala, was a formidable man. His speckled black hair was cut military style short. Kira stole a glance at the King, he had known of the cruelness could exist in the mind of a person. Especially in the mind of Patrick Zala. He looked like the rumors: his eyes were like daggers and could cut through steel. He was wearing a black uniform decorated with gold and silver accents, with a dark coat that trailed to the floor.

Then, Kira let his eyes settle on the young man to the King's right.

Athrun Zala was dressed in a tailored jacket of gold and red, the colour of his own faction. He wore a sash across the shoulder as an indication of his rank among the soldiers. Blue hair and eyes so green they reminded Kira of the colour of the forest tops in Orbs' countryside. Unlike the last time they met, there was a golden circulate perched on his head, another indication of his status. Other than the circulate, Athrun did not wear any jewelry such as rings, he didn't need it. Athrun had an arrogance in his posture that Kira hadn't noticed last night and it screamed royalty. It reminded Kira of fruit left too long on the vine: spoilt. There was no sign of the smiling man who Kira had shared a conversation with last night.

Kira fisted his hands at his sides with frustration. If only he had known the prince was foolish enough to disguise himself and go out into town unarmed. If only Kira had known what he looked like.

Because then, he could have killed him yesterday and it would have all been over. It would have been easier; there would have been less security to worry about. The logistics would have been much simpler.

Kira was so frustrated, the blood was roaring in his ears so loudly, he didn't hear the King say his name.

"Kira Yamato," The King said again, this time with a hint of disapproval in his tone.

Blinking out of his rage and frustration, Kira rose. He was the last of the three newly appointed guards to rise. He felt the eyes of Yzak and Dearka on him. Felt the eyes of Alex - no, of Athrun Zala - on him.

The King regarded Kira, coldly. He took in the red uniform, the color of the Prince's faction that Kira, Yzak and Dearka were given to wear. The uniforms that they earned while in the academy.

"You were top of the Academy," Patrick Zala noted. Kira tried not to stir from the acknowledgement and from the corner of his eye, he saw Yzak scowl. The King continued, "You'll do well to protect your prince, soldier."

Kira bowed at his waist deeply, "Yes, your Majesty."

The King was a man of very little words. He turned to stand next to his captain, signalling the end of the ceremony.

Athrun's gaze had hesitated on Kira, who tried not to react under those emerald eyes.

He didn't give anything away. Not that they had met, or that they had known one another. Athrun regarded him in a cool, detached way and Kira forced himself to do the same. Finally, the prince pulled his gaze away and turned to his own faction without saying anything to his newly appointed guards.

When the ceremony ended, the King and Prince took their leaves first. Then the council, the King's Guard, and last was the Prince's Guard, which Yzak, Dearka and Kira followed.

"So, what's the deal, Yamato?" Yzak hissed as they moved to the Prince's Guard apartments - where the members of the guard stay in the palace. It was outside of the main building, through the courtyards. It was already known that Kira, Yzak and Dearka were assigned as roommates.

"What are you talking about?" Kira misunderstood the question. For a moment, his pulse spiked. Did Kira slip up? Was it that obvious that Kira had seen Athrun before?

"You know," Yzak said. "When the prince couldn't take his eyes off you. Think he fancies you?"

"No, definitely not." Kira disagreed.

"Sure," the silver-haired man snorted. "Maybe if I didn't have this scar, the prince would find me appealing too."

Dearka raised an eyebrow at this, clearly amused.

Yzak bared his teeth, "mind your damn business, Dearka. Some say the scar makes me look distinguished."

"Distinguished as ugly," Dearka grinned and Yzak lunged at him.

Kira watched as the two wrestled. He wasn't sure if he was grateful for the comic relief of his two new roommates, despite the stressful situation he had found himself in.

Kira had met Athrun. He could have been back in Orb if he had just known any details about the prince. He felt foolish and angered thinking back to their conversations. Athrun had asked about Kira's enrolment in the academy, had tried to convince him otherwise. Was it because he had known they would meet again?

Throughout his bad mood, Kira calmed himself with the thought that he would still succeed in his mission, though it was a little setback. He was still going to kill Athrun Zala.

"Yamato," A stern voice called him from the door later in the evening as Kira was readying himself for bed. It was a soldier from the Prince's faction. "Kira Yamato, his Highness wants to see you."

Yzak huffed out a breath, "what makes him so great?"

"Shut up," Dearka said from his bunk. "If you were half as good as Kira was in the ring, maybe the prince would call you in the middle of the night to -"

Kira didn't hear anymore as he followed the soldier back to the main building. He took the opportunity to learn the layout, watch the guards and see how many were posted at each entrance. It was a frustrating situation to wait, but Kira could not kill Athrun right away. His opportunity would come with strategy and meticulous planning. He would have to find out about the layout of the palace, how many guards were stationed at the doors. He would have to learn of the countryside around them too.

Because once he killed the prince he would have to run. Orb's borders were, at the least, a two week ride away. He would have to avoid hitting any towns on his way out of the country.

It was dangerous. And Kira felt foolish for not fully understanding just how dangerous this mission was from the beginning. 

Kira walked down the hall with his single guard escort. He memorized every entrance, noting how many guards were at each. Finally, they turned off into another long corridor before stopping in front of a room.

The guard knocked twice, and from within Athrun answered. "Come in."

"I've brought Kira Yamato, as you requested, your Highness." The guard bowed upon entrance and Kira did the same.

"Thank you," said Athrun. He was standing by a window on the far side of the room, arms casually folded behind his back. "Leave us."

"Yes, your Highness."

The door closed quietly behind Kira and he was left alone with Athrun Zala.

He felt his breathing get thin. Alone in a room with his target, the perfect opportunity, and he couldn't kill him. Not yet. Not when there was still so much he needed to know.

"Nothing to say now that you and I are alone?" Athrun's voice was on the verge of teasing, but his features were tight - as if set in stone.

Kira fiend niceties and said, "I'm honored you allowed me into the Guard, your Highness."

"I'll admit, I tried to have you turned off. However, your reputation proceeded you in the council."

Kira's words caught in his throat. If he had been turned off then that would have been an automatic failure in his mission. An automatic forfeit of his life and of Cagalli's safety. Kira breath was unsteady with frustration. This princeling didn't know what he could have done if he had denied Kira entry into the Guard.

Athrun watched Kira, as if assessing him in a different light. What Athrun asked, though, Kira was not expecting. "Did you go to my father about what you saw last night?"

"No," said Kira through his foul mood.

Emerald eyes stared him down. "You expect me to believe you didn't tell him, that you just kept it to yourself?"

"What reason do I have to tell the King such a thing?" Kira demanded and he knew that it wasn't what a subordinate said to his prince. "What you do on your own time is none of my business."

Athrun's green eyes narrowed. He dropped his arms to his sides, striding towards Kira. The room was large and it took several paces to close the distance to only four. His features softened, but only a fraction.

"You must think that I'm pretty pathetic after yesterday," Athrun said with bitterness. "Sneaking around, using an alias. It's not very noble, not something a prince would do."

"I don't think that," Kira answered. "If I were to speak freely your Highness, it makes you seem lonely."

Emerald eyes swung back up to Kira as he continued. "I see it as a form of escape, that you must be unsatisfied with those surrounding you. Or that you can't trust anyone. It must be lonely."

"One must be lonely in order to recognize loneliness," Athrun countered. "You're full of surprises Kira Yamato. I can't seem to figure it out: you're from Orb and, yet, here you are. Tell me, what made you join the ZAFT Military?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"There's always a reason."

Kira had an answer to that, though it was flimsy. Because he hated lying, Kira mixed some of the truth into his explanation.

Kira said, "I - I apologize for being untrue to you when we met. My family once lived in the PLANTS before moving to Orb. But, when my parents passed away I had to move back to the PLANTS in order to avoid being taken into the custody of Orb state after becoming an orphan. I joined the military because it's what my father would have wanted."

It was true, Kira's parents had passed away. They were assassinated the night Kira took Cagalli and ran. The lie was that he had never set foot in PLANT territory, and he never wanted to be in the military.

"You've certainly proved that you have dedication in the Academy," said Athrun.

"Thank you, your Highness." Kira bowed, remembering the role he needed to play. In order to start lowering Athrun's guard he must submit to loyalty, since Kira was already not off to a good start. "I know it seems strange and unthinkable to have someone from Orb swear an oath to protect and serve you. As a soldier of ZAFT though, it's my duty and honor to uphold that oath though. If you cannot trust in me, than you can trust in that."

Athrun's tall boots clicked against the floors as he stepped closer to Kira. The young, blue-haired prince stopped two paces away.

"We'll see how trustworthy you are, Kira Yamato. Until then, I think you and I will enjoy one another."

There was a deep note in Athrun's voice, with a hint of a smirk that made the comment seem mischievous. Ominous, as if Kira was missing a crucial piece of information. Kira felt a heat that spiked in his lower belly and clamped down on those feelings. Hard. The only reaction he allowed himself was a quiet, unsteady breath.

In the moment that Kira spent regaining his composure he heard the door behind him open, and the guard that had brought him here was now entering.

Athrun said, "That is all, I'll send word when I have need of you."

It was a dismissal, Kira realized and he allowed himself to be escorted out. The walk back to the apartments allowed Kira to think about why the prince had brought him to that room. Athrun had thought Kira went to the King about his secret visits to town while under the guise of a businessman.

Was Athrun, perhaps, being paranoid that his father was lurking in the shadows? Or was there a history of guards switching their loyalty between factions? It was useful information to know the fragile state of affairs in this country, especially if Kira had found resistance in Athrun's trust.

Kira couldn't help but think that the prince didn't seem to trust anybody. Even in the way he held his conversation, every word was deliberate. Just like the way Kira watched Athrun force his body to relax at the table of a town tavern.

Getting a second chance at having Athrun's guard down was going to be what made this mission even harder, Kira thought. He didn't know how much training Athrun had, let alone how much it would take to detain him. Guards were within breathing distance and Athrun was able to summon them without a single word.

Then, there was the fact that Kira couldn't get those emerald eyes out of his mind. 

Once back in his rooms, Yzak teased him some more before finally settling back to sleep. Dearka had just remained sleeping upon Kira's return. 

But, Kira hesitated on sleep. He was thinking of what would have happened if he had he met Athrun not as an assassin, but as a regular man. What kind of person would he find the prince to be?

He dismissed those useless thoughts almost as immediately as they came.

^.^


	4. Blood and Water

Days of mind-numbing training began. Kira had to learn protocol's, duties and the names of important members of court.

Things were made worse when Kira was put on border patrol. It was long hours of roaming the courtyard and palace boundaries with another senior guard while Kira learned his way around. It was helpful, he had to admit. This was the perfect opportunity to learn the layout of the walls, he came across every entrance and exit.

The downside was he could not get near the inside of the palace during an active shift. Navigating outside would be fine but he doubted he would encounter Athrun outside, let alone kill him out here. So, Kira took it upon himself to explore the palace on his, limited, time off.

It was then that he had run into Yzak in the hall.

The silver-haired man gave Kira a smug grin. "I hear they have you on border patrols, Yamato."

Indeed, Yzak would find a way to rub it in his face that he had got an inside palace job. A personal guard for one of the higher members of the household: Lacus Clyne. Though Kira had never set eyes on the princess, she was in and out of these castle walls.

"So what." Kira answered and this seemed to satisfy Yzak's smugness. 

"I knew you weren't good enough to be in the palace. Training means nothing if it can't take you to the top of something."

Irritated, Kira asked, "And what can a job like this possibly bring you? Being a palace dog for the rest of your life?"

Yazak laughed harshly, "You're not listening Yamato. Haven't you heard any of the latest dealings with Orb? The King is planning a retaliation, and a campaign will be heading south soon. I intend to be on it. So being inside the castle walls is exactly what I need to do."

A campaign. That was new information. Kira had been in this country for years and he had heard of the possibility of a southern campaign but never thought the PLANTS would go through with it. Kira had to admit, with reluctance, that an inside palace job might be worth it if he had access to information.

Especially that kind of information. 

Kira was not into politics but he couldn't help to think of how his home country was going to prepare for this impending war. 

"They won't leave me behind if there is a campaign," Kira promised. "I'm too much of an asset to them."

He was just saying it to ruffle Yzak's perfectly primped feathers. And it worked.

Irritated, Yzak shoved Kira against the nearest wall and Kira weathered the impact, absorbing it in a single, shuddering breath. Kira resisted the urge to struggle against Yzak's shoulder.

"You'll pay for humiliating me, Yamato." Yzak brought his face close to Kira's, growling in his ear.

"You're not better than me: you're nothing. Remember that." He said as he pushed Kira a little deeper into the marbled walls. Kira weathered the force and wondered again what he had ever done to truly make Yzak hate him so much.

"Soldiers," A foreign voice said. Yzak and Kira hurried to formation to greet the superior officer "Is there a problem here?"

"No sir," Kira said.

"Good." The guard said, eyeing the pair closely. "You must be Yamato. The Prince has summoned you."

"Yes sir," said Kira and tried not to let the energy coming from Yzak distract him. "I'll head to his corridor now."

Without any instruction on where, exactly, these corridors were Kira took off. He couldn't figure out why Yzak was so easily worked up by him, and decided he didn't care. Whatever that guy took around with him was not Kira's job to decipher.

He had his mission.

With a little help from other wandering staff, Kira found his way to Athrun. The prince was immaculately dressed, as usual. Kira expected nothing less of the nobleman. Kira couldn't help but notice, though, the dark leathers looked at odds with the fine clothes he had worn earlier in the week.

What he didn't expect was for Athrun to say, "I'm having the horses prepared as we speak. You and I are to go into town for a meeting."

Kira stopped dead in his tracks, forgetting his formalities upon his entrance. "The town?"

"Correct."

"What kind of meeting -"

"You don't need to know the specifics," Athrun cut him off and gestured to a pile of clothes on the large desk. "Change out of your uniform and put these on."

From the sound of Athrun's tone, it was an order. A bizarre one. Kira simply walked to the clothes and looked at them with distaste. Athrun and Kira were fairly similar in stature, it wouldn't be hard to put together an aristocratic outfit for him from Athrun's hand-me-downs.

The outfit felt expensive under his hands and he couldn't help but notice the plainness of it. There were no straps, or ties. It was a simple tunic and pants.

"Are they not up to your standards?" Athrun inquired, amused. "I can pick out something a little more aristocratic if you want."

"I don't understand why I have to change into these." Kira said as he began to unfasten his red guard jacket. Underneath was a black undershirt that was laced to his throat. Kira worked on the laces with swift fingers then pushed the shirt open and let it fall from his shoulders.

Kira was aware that Athrun was watching him undress. It made no difference to him though, he was used to stripping in front of a company. As he worked with the tunic's bindings on the sleeves it was Athrun who spoke first.

"What do those markings on your shoulder mean?"

Damnit, Kira hadn't been careful enough. His shoulder, which held the marks of his League days, had been out in the open.

Kira lied, swiftly. "In the Academy I got a tattoo for each opponent I defeated. It was a reminder that I had to work hard every single day I was there in order to get where I needed to be."

Athrun remained silent as Kira worked on the pants next, stuffing the unlaced ankles into his boots and lacing them up again. He fastened the black jacket.

"Good. Let's go." Athrun said as he briskly walked past Kira and opened the door. Kira didn't even have time to grab his clothes off the ground. Quickly, he tried to keep up with the prince, following him as he moved through the castle. Athrun would acknowledge guards and servants as he swept through his home. He did it all with that stone cold look on his face that he was used to wearing in castle, there was no sign of smile lines or that crinkle in his brow when he laughed. No, Athrun Zala was the picture perfect image of a prince, the exact rumored image of what Patrick Zala's son should embody. Cold. Heartless. Cruel.

When they reached the front of the castle, indeed, there were two horses saddled and being held by a single handler. One was a large sixteen hands black stallion with fancy white markings on its legs. In the high light of the sun, the coat shimmered a dark blue. The other was a breathtaking chestnut, it was a lean seventeen hands tall horse with a black mane, tail and legs. The way the sun hit this ones coat made it look red.

The handler gave Athrun the reins and he gracefully swept himself up and into the saddle of the red mount. Kira admired his seat for a moment longer than he would any other rider before the handler tossed him reins.

"Need help?" The handler asked and Kira shook his head, bracing himself against the saddle and lifting his leg over. The mount stirred from under him but he quickly brought it under his rein.

"I'm leaving for a ride. No other soldiers are to follow, one will do. That is an order." Athrun said to the guards, who indeed, were right behind them and preparing orders for their own horses.

Athrun gave Kira a quick nod and dug his heels into his mount. Kira did the same and the two of them galloped on the wooded trail. Athrun would have to keep a good pace if he expected his horse to make it to town and back without being overly tired. If Kira remembered right it was about an hour into town by wagon. It would take a little less than that under saddle and with two unworn mounts.

Kira had never ridden extensively. He knew the basic walk, trot, canter transitions and could hold his seat under emergencies. It felt exhilarating to feel the powerful beats of the horses hooves under the ground and the muscles working from under his thighs. He had sometime envisioned himself, with Cagalli, galloping free on horseback. This moment felt a little like those dreams.

Kira admired Athrun's riding style. He was a prince after all and no expense would have been spared for his training. Even his horse looked shockingly expensive. But Athrun sure could ride, and perhaps that came from spending time away from the castle and on horseback. Athrun seldom interfered with his mounts movements, instead he found a natural rhythm of his own, one that would ensure he used the least amount of energy for riding but was still effective enough to add leg and take control.

After galloping at full speed for quite some time, Athrun slowed to a trot. Kira took the transition in stride and they rode in, almost, silence. The forest still made its own noises, and there was traffic on this busy road that the two would pass with friendly nods and gestures.

Kira had wanted to ask what this detour was for: of all the guards why take him? He did not know what it meant. Was Athrun that naive he would take a complete stranger out of the castle?

Especially one that wanted to kill him.

It was too easy, Kira concluded. Almost like it was planned like this.

If Kira was to kill him now he might as well send word throughout the entire country. Athrun had planned to be alone with him, had sent away guards. It was too easy.

They rode in silence until the little town came into view.

Athrun stopped abruptly on the edge of the tree line. "Tie up the horses in that undergrowth."

Kira didn't question him as they dismounted and Athrun tossed him the reins. The area was told to tie them had a small creek running through it that the horses drank in. Kira met Athrun back on the road to town.

Athrun had pulled a long black coat out of his saddle pouch and was now wearing it. Without saying a work to Kira, they set out on foot into the town. It wasn't bustling like Kira was used to seeing it. Instead, it was quiet and winding up the day as it was almost past business hours.

They walked along the cobblestone town, passing building after building and Kira wondered where they were heading.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the town square that had grabbed their attention.

"He offers us peace and a chance at freedom!" A voice rang over the crowd. "Our king, Patrick Zala, is the truth and he will lead us to victory against those defiled and deranged naturalists. They think they can come into our homes and steal our lands -"

The crowd cheered in response as the man continued his long speech.

Athrun had not seemed to even hear the protests and continued on his way. Kira hurried to follow.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Kira tried for a polite tone.

"Be quiet."

And that was the end of their conversation. Athrun had clearly known where he was trying to go. They made it to the other side of the town before nightfall. Kira would have thought that it was faster if they went on horseback.

But that would draw too much attention, he realized.

Athrun did not want anyone to know he was here. Even in the courtyard, Athrun did not get closer to investigate. Almost as if he knew that he could be easily recognized. He soon realized the change of clothes was also for this reason.

They had detoured into an alleyway and Kira was instantly on watch. There could be bad people anywhere and it would take half a motion to attack them in this tight alley.

Athrun seemed less concerned and eventually stopped in front of a building. He was silent until, on the other side, a voice said, "State your name."

"Alex Dino," Athrun replied, smoothly.

The heavy looking door rattled as if a latch were being taken off. It slid open to reveal a tall, ruddy blonde-haired man.

"I thought you would never make it back." He said as Athrun strode past him. The older man's attention snapped to Kira. His eyes turned defensive. "Who is this kid?"

"His name is Kira Yamato, he's a immigrant from Orb." Athrun said and Kira resisted the urge to squirm under further conversations on his behalf.

The blonde-haired man didn't seem to notice. "Why is he here?"

"Because he needs to prove his trust to me" Athrun turned to look back at Kira, a smirk pulling on the corner of his lips. It was an odd sight to see on Athrun.

Kira tried to look unfazed by this and Athrun abruptly changed the topic. "Where are they now, Mu?"

Mu took his steely blue eyes off Kira, "No word. The last reports we had they made camp just outside the border."

"I see."

"There's more," Mu said. "The rallies have been getting bigger. It'll be harder to stop the snowball of impending war, should it come to that. The people want it."

"It won't come to that," Athrun ground out. "I'm making negotiations with the council as we speak. I bought us another month, at the most."

Mu sighed, frustrated. "A month is not long enough for this group. They need at least two. They are green, unsure of what real battle looks and feels like."

"Then train them," Athrun said, as if it were the easiest thing to do - to train untried fighters for real battle. "Tighter lines and harder drills."

"What do you think I've been doing?" Mu asked, rhetorically. "It's not easy when I also have to make sure the rest of our company isn't dead!"

The two of them stared at one another and it was Mu who broke away first. "I'm sorry. I know better than to speak to you in such a way."

Athrun seemed not at all fazed by this outburst, but Mu continued. "It's just getting more dangerous with these rallies. They are a daily occurrence now. One mention of any kind of alliance with Orb and they won't hesitate to act on Patrick Zala's behalf."

"Act on what?" Kira blurted, interrupting the conversation. Mu glared back at him.

"Have you been to the eastern side of the town yet? It's grotesque what they've done. Dead bodies have been strung up there for days now - and they are all former Orb immigrants."

Kira thought he was going to be sick. How many could there have been? Five? A dozen? And why would they leave the bodies up?

As if reading his mind, Mu said, "It's a way to show the King that this town is in full support for a campaign to the south."

Kira felt dizzy. For a moment, it sounded like Mu and Athrun were rallying a support group for an alliance with Orb, the exact opposite of what Patrick Zala was doing.

It couldn't be true: if so that was treason. And it was coming from his son, the crown prince.

Athrun was the first to speak again, "I want those we do have to be trained harder. Up the hours you are training and get them into the field as soon as you can. There have been petty border disputes but nothing serious enough to send the full force of the military down there. It will be good practice should they need to know how the field works."

Mu nodded. "We have also been followed by various soldiers from town. Coming here undetected is becoming even harder, same with Rita's Tavern."

So that was why Athrun had been at the tavern that night - to meet with this Mu person.

"I'm aware," Athrun said. "We'll move locations. The next visit will be in the fourth area. Start having this one cleared."

"Yes."

"You have one month, Mu. If I can get more time, I will." Athrun said as he moved to the door. "Do what you can."

"Yes." Mu said then looked back at Kira. "I still don't trust this one."

Kira felt, mildly, annoyed. He was being accused of being something he hadn't even done - yet.

"Don't worry," Athrun said. "I have it on good word he'll be on his best behavior."

"I sure hope you're right on this."

Athrun put his shoulder into opening the sealed door. As it was opened, he looked back at Mu and confidently said "I am," on his way out.

^.^

Athrun instructed Kira not to say a word to him as they walked back through town. It was mostly quiet, save for the rallying that was still taking place in the courtyard. This time, they did not stop to listen to the speeches. But Kira could still hear the words being carried away into the night. Immigrants. Kill them. Arrest them.

It was nightfall when they returned to their horses, still tied up. Athrun and Kira made quick work and mounted before taking to the trail. But, Athrun had simply shook his head and took another route around town.

It took Kira a moment to realize where they were heading.

It was the smell that hit them first.

Until they saw it: the bodies.

From this distance, Kira could tell they were headless. The smell, even from this far away, was atrocious. The sound of flies and crows cawing were all around them.

People from Orb. People who, just like Kira, had fled to this side of the country.

And now they were all dead.

"You and that man, Mu, are planning to attack the company your father sends to the south. Aren't you?" Kira wasn't stupid, he realized the intent behind training a secret army.

Athrun sat very still in his saddle. "Yes."

It was treacherous. Treason in the worst form. Kira could have Athrun killed just for that alone, without having to do the deed himself.

It made Kira wonder why he would give him that kind of advantage.

Athrun spoke into the night, clearly. "I believe you to be on my side." Green eyes watched Kira now. "These men and women are from your country. Or, a country you had once come to know. They have died in sport because of the rift between the nations."

"You are the prince," Kira said, shakily. "Can't you stop this?"

"Not without it looking like a direct attack against my father. He is without reason and he would gladly execute me under treason should I step out of line in the slightest. And, I'm still several months away from being twenty-one." Athrun said.

"What happens when you've reached twenty-one?" Kira asked, as he was not well versed in the various successions of the throne.

"If anything were to happen to daddy-dearest, the Regency Act would see a temporary ruler of my sovereign nation's choosing until I become ascended. If that were to happen, I do not expect to see any cries of hallelujah at my coronation."

It took Kira a moment longer to clue in on what Athrun was saying. "You think they'll find a way to turn you off? To murder you?"

Athrun stayed silent, letting the moment stretch out. "Yes."

Things in this state were more fragile than Kira had originally thought. Maybe it was almost too easy. Kira couldn't think of an easier way to have the prince killed, then Kira could walk away without any blood on his hands. He and Cagalli could live out their lives normally.

A dreaded thought hit him though: as easy as it would be to turn Athrun in, he would have to then contend with what his evil father was doing. Patrick Zala was trying to start war, with the very real possibility that he could take over Orb to rule two nations. And, currently from Kira's knowledge, the only one trying to get between this was Athrun.

It was a very fragile system indeed. One misstep and they could all be executed, even Kira - now that he was an unwilling accomplice in this mess.

Kira blurted, "How do you know I'll be true to your campaign and not turn you in to your father?"

Kira locked eyes with those placid green ones.

"Because I know you have a sister, and I know where she is."

Suddenly, the world turned upside down. Kira wasn't sure he had heard Athrun right, and the loss of control through his body showed when his horse became skittish. He, quickly, brought it under his rein once again.

Athrun paid no particular attention to him. "We should go."

He turned on a hair, putting his heels into his horse and galloping on the dark trail. Kira swore under his breath, looking back at the line of bodies one last time and he felt sick. Quickly, he also put his heels into his horse and sped off into the night.

Kira wondered how much trouble all of this was going to get him in.

Knee deep sounded like a good place to start.

^.^


	5. The Trial

‘I know you have a sister, and I know where she is.’

Kira should have killed Athrun right then and there as the two rode back to the castle. It was dangerous that Athrun already knew so much. It was also dangerous that Kira had allowed himself to be worked into this entire mess so easily. 

Kill him now, Kira thought as he eyed Athrun the entire ride back. Kill him and leave this dreaded war-hungry country. 

But, no matter how hard Kira willed himself to move against the young prince, he couldn’t seem to wield his sword and kill him. 

As they neared the castle, Athrun had ordered Kira to stay silent.

“By all means,” Athrun said after a long ride in silence. “Go ahead and tell my father what I’ve been up to. You will not be met with a kind reception.”

The only reason Kira did not say anything was because, currently, Athrun had the upper hand at the moment. He would not risk Cagalli’s life because of some arrogant and spoiled princling. Besides, Kira still did not know if Athrun was lying. How could Athrun know of Cagalli, let alone that she was Kira’s sister. He hadn’t seen her for years and for all Kira knew she could be dead. 

The entire time he watched Athrun with a different gaze. 

‘I know you have a sister, and I know where she is.’

If it was true that Athrun knew Cagalli, and where she was, would joining forces with him to put an end to this war be such a bad thing? What would happen if Kira did not kill the prince? 

Would it be more foolish to trust a man he had just met, or the mob boss who put Kira through hell for years?

Kira didn’t trust Durandal - at all. Infact, it would be for the mob boss’ entertainment to throw Cagalli with Athrun Zala together, just to watch Kira slip up on his mission. Kira definitely did not trust Gilbert Durandal. 

However, he found himself not certain if that meant he trusted Athrun Zala either.

Both men were in the way of Kira’s freedom. His and Cagalli’s. 

When Athrun and Kira finally made it back to the castle, the guard at the iron doors greeted them with a simple nod. The soldier didn’t have to look twice to know it was his prince and he signaled for the patrol to open the gates. The pair rode in casually, as if they hadn’t spent the evening at a secret base planning for a southern retaliation.

Athrun swept off his horse in one fluid motion, with no signs of fatigue or stiffness from the ride. Kira, however, was stiff and sore from spending so much time in the saddle. The evening ride amounted to his entire life of riding experience and his dismount was less graceful but, nonetheless, he made it off the sixteen hands of black gelding. Kira gave his horse a steady rub on the neck before it was wheeled away to the stables by a handler.

Kira followed Athrun inside, unsure of what to do. Unlike in the city streets where Athrun went relatively unnoticed, the prince greeted by several King’s guards once they entered the main foyer of the castle.

“Your Highness,” said a guard, bending the appropriate amount of knee. “Forgive me, but your father asked for council with you over an hour ago.”

“Did he?” Athrun said in a devilish tone. “Well, we shouldn't keep him waiting much longer or he really will find a way to dethrone me.”

It was supposed to be a joke but Kira straightened at the sound of it. Athrun’s green eyes locked with Kira’s and he held his breath. 

“Let’s continue this another time,” Athrun said to Kira, casually. 

Kira tried not to set his jaw in a hard line from frustration. He wanted to be alone with Athrun so the prince could explain exactly what he knew about Cagalli. He had been so frustrated that he forgot to bow at Athrun’s exit, to which a more superior guard smacked him on the shoulder - harshly reminding him of his position.

It looked like Kira was going to have to wait for those answers. And he hated that.

^.^

Another six days had passed since that night and Kira had not heard even a whisper from the young prince. It was so frustrating to wait this long, and Kira was about to go insane with all the theories his head was coming up with. 

There was also a bustling of activities happening in the castle and Kira had learned about the recent visit of Siegel Clyne. He was Lacus Clyne’s father and a very powerful border lord. Surely talk about the recent campaign would have reached him at Copernicus, his impenetrable fortress on the border. Kira had known of the vast empire the Clyne faction had, and it was armed with a well-trained personnel that was significantly less in size of the Zala’s, but it made up for its size in sheer brutality. Clyne's and Zala’s were in close alliance with one another and together they were a force to be reckoned with. However, it was rare for the Clyne’s to join the Zala’s in most wars. The only one Kira had heard of was the last war between Orb and the PLANTS. 

The reason behind Siegel’s Clyne unexpected visit was probably due to recent events with the border. It was as Athrun had eluded, the disputes on the border had already started to stir violence on each side. 

But, aside from border and war meetings, the grand hall, that was usually plain and brutally lined with mounted full-body armor, was draped in colorful tapestries. Tables were prepared, and house staff were bustling to bring in bronze, and porcelain sculptures from whatever cave they were dug out of. It surprised Kira, even though this was a military nation, it still acted like a regular court. That meant when royalty made surprise visits the palace was going to put on some grand show. Which meant that Athrun was probably even more unreachable until this was over with. 

Kira hoped he would get a chance to see Athrun during the banquet because if he had to wait one more day he might very well go insane. 

When Kira’s shift was over for the day, he returned to his apartments. However, he hadn’t expected to see his room flanked with guards, specifically from the kings faction. He was immediately on edge.

After a brief exchange of formalities at the door, Kira was allowed into his room. 

Inside, Dearka was lying on his bed smirking. He had clearly found this amusing. “Yzak is not going to be impressed.”

“What’s going on?” Kira stopped at his own bed, noticing that his stuff was missing.

“They came here and said you’re being moved to the prince’s apartments,” Dearka said. 

“The prince?” Kira jerked his head up. “Why?”

Dearka, who seemed on edge as well, snapped. “You really can’t think of a reason why you’ve been moved to the prince’s apartments?”

Kira set his jaw. Damnit. Athrun, whether he knew it or not, was making this situation worse as the days went on. Kira couldn’t decide if killing the princeling sooner would have ended his suffering and frustration, or if it would just be the beginning of the worst. 

Kira, feeling frustrated, noticed Dearka looking at him. It wasn’t a good look either.

“What?” Kira snapped. “Got something to say?”

“Nothing,” said Dearka, shrugging his shoulders. 

“You’re looking at me like Yzak does,” Kira gritted his teeth. “I didn’t ask for any of this, Dearka.”

Dearka sat up, “you may not have asked for it, but you’re certainly receiving it. How do you think it looks when a new, young, soldier like you is pushed to the top by an equally young prince?”

Kira faltered in his answer and Dearka shrugged. “It’s a frustrating situation all around - for me included.”

“Think whatever you want, I didn’t ask for any of this.”

The tension in the room was thick when the Captain of the King’s Guard came into the room. 

Differences aside, both Kira and Dearka scrambled to greet the superior soldier. 

“I’ll be your escort, Yamato.” said Rau from behind his mask. “We took the liberty of transferring your things. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, thank you.”

The captain gave Kira a nod, then turned sharply and began walking out of the room. 

Kira looked back at Dearka. “I’ll see you around.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Kira followed close behind the tight lines of the captain’s men. Following them, it had shown exactly how the King’s faction was trained compared to the Prince’s. Most of the time, the prince’s men could barely hold a line, and Kira noticed it on border patrol many times. But they were ZAFT soldiers and there were still high standards expected from both factions. However, it was clear where the hard training stopped between prince and king. It made Kira believe that Athrun’s father might be holding back funds to allow Athrun’s men to keep up with training. 

Kira was lead to a council room that reminded him eerily of the one he stood in when he was appointed into the guard. However, the king's guards were stationed at the council room doors, and the small group lead by Captain Rau was allowed to pass through the double doors. It shocked Kira to see that the room was a furnished monstrosity.

This room was garnished and swaddled in fine red satin with three rows of long benches in the middle of the room, filled with black, gold and red uniforms from both factions. At the head of the benches, at the very front of the room, was a single throne that was made out of obsidian steel and seemed to gobble the light out of the entire room. Seated in the high throne was Patric Zala in a blood red cape and shoulder piece. A smaller throne was currently being occupied by Athrun, who was strapped down in a dark green jacket that did wonders on his eyes. Lastly, members of the council members were standing on elevated stanchions of long tables arranged on either side of the room, each of them in equally dark red capes. 

“We can now begin,” Patrick announced to the council. The guards escorting Kira had stopped and took their seats in the aisles, except for Rau who went to stand beside Patrick Zala’s throne. Kira was left alone to stand before the council and the king.

It had occurred to him what kind of room this was - it was a courtroom.

A small, frail man stepped up to Kira and held out a goblet and gallot. Kira was forced to swear under oath as his realization was proven true. When Kira was finished, the little man went back to the aisles. 

“This appeal can now begin.” A member of the council said. And to begin, two guards from the kings faction had testified that they were given orders to find the prince and he was nowhere to be seen. The stable hand testified that he readied two horses for Athrun’s departure. Then a guard from Athrun’s faction testified to Athrun stating he only needed one guard when he rode into town.

“Rau La Cresent, stand and testify to the council,” said Patrick Zala. 

The captain, Rau La Cresent, moved to stand next to Kira. “Your Honor, six nights ago Athrun was seen heading into Delecar with Kira Yamato, a newly instated guard from the academy. The prince did not return until well after sunset. He gave no warning as to his whereabouts, nor did he send word to me as captain. And due to his absence, Athrun’s audience with his Highness was untimely.”

Kira tried to catch Athrun’s gaze but the green-eyed prince was staring, amusingly, at Rau Le Cresent. 

“Do tell the council what you think I was doing while I was in town,” Athrun said in a voice that was almost bored. 

Rau said, “Your Highness, I believe the young guard to have swayed the crown prince to meet with sympathizers of Orb.”

Kira couldn’t believe it. This trial was because they thought Kira was an Orb sympathizer trying to sway the crown? It wasn’t uncommon knowledge that Kira was from Orb, which may have made his situation a little worse for himself he realized. What he also couldn’t believe was the sudden outburst from Athrun who barked out a wicked, cruel laugh. “I sympathize with Orb? You’ve proven me wrong: you certainly can beat the will out of a man.” 

The tone in Athrun’s voice had sent some of the counselor members to shift nervously. Clearly, it was a mistake to those who knew Athrun to say that he sympathizes with immigrants from Orb.

“Enough,” Patrick snapped, then turned his steely eyes on Kira who instantly straightened. “Kira Yamaato, tell the council what you intended to do with the prince outside the protection of the castle.”

Kira had half a second to think before he had to speak, or he would look instantly guilty. 

“Your Highness, I escorted the Crown Prince to witness Delecar’s rally in support of your campaign to the south.” Kira answered, looking straight ahead. 

The king frowned, “Why did he took only one soldier? Particularly a soldier from Orb.”

“I wish to remind the council that I was the number one fighter in the academy,” Kira said as he tried to assert himself. “There is no one more dedicated to protecting the prince than I am.”

Kira’s statement sent the room into a quiet frenzy murmurs before Patrick spoke to Athrun. “Now even your soldiers lie for you under oath?”

“You would like that wouldn’t you?” Athrun said, clearly amused. He addressed the council directly. “Council, don’t you think six days has been long enough? You have not only heard my side of the story, but now have heard the side of my personal guard.”

“He could have instructed the young soldier,” Rau said. “To testify in his favour in front of the council.”

“You speak out of line captain,” said Athrun and Kira had a feeling that this meeting had been going on for some time now. The signs were showing more in the council members, the fatigue in their faces said it all. “But, by all means believe that I could have instructed the soldier, Rau. If memory serves correct, you would know best about following orders and lying under oath.”

Something twitched in Rau’s jaw and Kira knew immediately that whatever taint existed in this court, it had been festering for a long, long, time. 

“It is exactly why I’ve brought another witness,” Patrick Zala said. This must have been new to Athrun because he turned to look at his father. 

“To further prove my guard’s loyalty and innocence,” said Athrun.

“To further prove the events of that night.”

At some unknown beconk, the doors behind Kira opened. He turned to look at the entourage of red uniforms, three guards in total. One of them was Yzak, who was leading what looked to be a young woman with red hair that was tied in two ponytails on either side of her head. 

The woman came to bow at the front of the room. Kira, nervously, glanced at Athrun. Did he know his father would bring in another witness? How could he work himself out of this? Did his father pay off this woman and have her state to the council that Athrun was indeed involved in a plot against the crown?

Kira’s mind thought of more agonizing questions and as he glanced over Athrun’s detached expression his worries were not set at ease. 

From the throne, Athrun’s green eyes were bright as he assessed the young woman, however his face remained impassive and unreadable. 

“State your name,” Patrick Zala said.

“M-Meyrin Hawke, your Highness.” Kira was surprised at just how young Meyrin sounded.

A counselor said, “State the events of that night: was the crown prince seen in town with his soldier?”

“Yes.” Meyrin said in a clear voice. “I saw the prince witnessing the rallies in the courtyard at Delecar. He remained for quite some time before taking his leave back to the castle.”

Patricks eyes narrowed, and Kira was instantly aware that this was definitely not the answer he had hoped to get from the young woman.“Was he alone?”

“No, the prince was escorted by a guard. Just one guard,” Meyrin pointed at Kira. “That guard, I recognize the brown hair.”

Patrick Zala said in a hard tone, “you did not witness the prince go anywhere else? He remained at the courtyard the entire time?”

“It is true, your Highness. The prince remained at the rally, then went to visit the east side to witness the bodies of Orb immigrants currently being displayed in your honor.”

This was wrong, Kira thought. This young woman must have been bought off, perhaps after being approached by the king because the account was not right. Somehow, Athrun must have interacted with her. Was she a supporter of his too?  
Clearly, Patrick Zala was not impressed and his face was filled with disappointment. 

“Your Grace,” A councilman said, addressing Patrick Zala. “The council wishes to deliberate now, with the new evidence that has been presented.”

“Very well,” Patrick Zala said and the council members rose, making their way into a small door behind the dias. Meyrin was quietly escorted out of the room, however Kira remained. 

Athrun sat on the throne, looking fairly smug.

Patrick, on the other hand, looked rather frustrated. “Have you no shame in yourself? You think this is all a game by constantly dodging your duties in court, and finding ways to disobey my orders.”

“Have I?” Athrun asked in a liquid smooth voice. 

“Yes,” Patrick growled, unamused by Athrun’s antics. “I made it very clear to you where your duty lies. Check your memory, you’ll find the advice was accurate.”

“I must have missed it.”

Patrick Zala was a man of infinite patience. Or so, he made himself appear that way, but Kira watched a flicker of tension overcome the king, frustration at his son, before it vanished. 

Another thought struck Kira. Perhaps Athrun was rousing this reaction in his father because he knew how far he could push the limits. Kira remembered the difference in father and son factions, the stark contrast of the two. There was something else happening behind the facades, but Kira couldn’t quite place it. Whatever it was, it made this court even more unpleasant. 

Patrick said, “You are not to go to those rally’s in town again. Should you find yourself on another detour, you’ll be reminded of your position, Prince.” 

“Have you been to them yet, father? I thought it to be incredibly unfair that you get to burn and flay immigrants from Orb when you wouldn’t even let me look at the rotting ones in town.” Athrun said this in a detached voice. Kira had to resist the urge to keep his head from whipping upwards, and trying to search Athrun’s face to see if he meant that. 

The words were vicious and in a courtroom of people. Kira couldn’t understand why Athrun would continue to push this card. Until he realized this room was full of ZAFT soldiers and countrymen who would love to see Orb suffer. 

Athrun, Kira realized, was playing to their instincts. He was trying to make it seem as if he were on their side and that his father was preventing him from doing so. 

A double edged sword. 

Athrun continued, “It’s quite a show of support. Once the campaign mounts southward, you’ll have an entire kingdom of followers.” 

“I’m aware.” 

Their conversation was cut short when the council returned, taking up their seats once again. 

“Is this meeting adjourned?” Athrun asked, “I have an incredibly busy day.”

The original council member who had spoken stood up. “We have taken each account into consideration and do not see why this young soldier cannot be risen to captaincy. He has shown tremendous loyalty to the crown prince in a short period of time, regardless of his origins. And, since the prince is currently without a captain, there is no need for a captain candidate to go through the usual methods of promotion. Especially when the prince has personally lobbied these past days for this young soldier.”

Kira was stunned at the revelation of what this council meeting actually had been. It had been an appeal for Kira to be given captaincy due to him being from Orb.

It all made sense now: why he was moved to the Prince’s apartments, the suspicion of his loyalty.

“We accept the ascension of Kira Yamato to Captain of the Guard for the Crown Prince, Athrun Zala.” 

Kira stared wide-eyed at Athrun, who sat on his dias and smiled down at him. As if everything was playing right into his hands, and exactly how he wanted it to be. It was too clean, Kira thought. 

“You will best remember your place,” the King warned his son, the threat echoed that of Athrun’s when he told Kira he belonged to him. Then, those ruddy black eyes were pinned on Kira. “And keep your men in line.”

The threat was barbed and that was how Kira was dismissed, along with the rest of the Kings’ guard. Kira instinctively went to walk back towards his apartment when he was grabbed by Captain Rau La Cresent on the shoulder.

“You’re captain now,” said Rau. “It’s only natural that you’re moved into the Prince’s Apartment’s.”

Kira nodded, still unsure of Rau and his intentions. Nonetheless, he allowed the captain to lead the way, still dizzy from the whole ordeal of the courtroom. 

“That was quite the speech you gave,” Rau noted. “It almost had the council members believe you.”

“My oath to the crown is true.” Kira said. 

“It does sound like it, doesn’t it?” Rau said, leading Kira down another long corridor. Familiarly, the Crown Prince's signet was engraved on the tapestries down this wing. 

“This is as far as I go, young captain.” Rau said. Kira was unsure how to salute his, now, equal and opted to nod his head. 

From behind the mask, Kira could see Rau smiling. “I hope to see you again soon, Kira.”

The Captain of the King’s guard turned, continuing down the opposite corridor. Kira watched him depart before opening the door to the room, which was the only one down this section of the corridor. 

Inside, Athrun was there. He must have gone straight from the courtroom in order to beat Kira here.

“There’s my newly appointed captain.” Athrun greeted him, but it didn’t seem genuine. It had just seemed like a game to Athrun.

Kira said, “You could have warned me.”

“Not when my father was hovering over me these past days,” Athrun said. “Had he taken you into his faction or proven you to be colluding with me, things would have been far worse.”

“Why did you take me with you then?” asked Kira, “If risking exposure would lead to your father finding out about the retaliation -”

“I had a rendezvous with Mu that was two-weeks old.” Athrun said. It looked like he was about to say more but he didn’t. Frustration came off the prince in waves. It surprised Kira that the night at Rita’s Tavern wasn’t a rendezvous with Mu. Clearly Kira had misinterpreted it. 

“That woman, Meyrin... you approached her to testify in your favor, didn’t you?” Kira observed. He didn’t know when, or even how, Athrun could have approached her if his father found her first. But somehow Athrun was a couple steps ahead of the game. 

Athrun’s gaze hardened as he looked back at Kira. “You may be captain, but mind your tone. I am your prince and you report to me. There is nothing more between us. I do not need to grace you with any explanation for my actions. Do you understand?”

“Yes, your Highness.”

“Let me, above all, make myself translucently clear.” Athun said, striding forward and in a movement so fast Kira missed Athrun lunge for him and was seconds too slow to stop him.

The sound of Kira’s sword becoming unsheathed echoed off the walls. Kira was pushed backwards by the painful press from the blunt end of the sword before a sharp pain burned across his skin. The sword, that Athrun handled, was now being lodged into his shoulder. 

It was well calculated and placed, Kira thought as he breathed out unsteadily. Athrun had barely run him through, but the tip was lodged firmly in the soft spot of Kira’s left pectoral. It was precisely placed not intended to cut deep into muscle but to, simply, slice open flesh and become lodged in the soft tissue within that particular area.

Kira moved, instinctively, trying to neutralize the threat but was met with hard resistance in Athrun. The sword pushed a little deeper. 

Kira grunted, breathing heavily and giving Athrun a look glittered in darkness. He wanted to kill him, right then and there. 

Athrun held his grip, and weathered the dark look with an unreadable one of his own: “I know your loyalty only extends to your sister. Why you are here, and your real intentions - I do not know. But let’s get one thing clear: I am in your confidence as you are in mine. Knowledge about your sister will remain between us. If, by chance, my father happens to get an unknown tip-off of what I’m doing, you will find my wrath to be harder to contend with.”

Since he already had a sword through his shoulder, Kira didn’t bother with niceties anymore. “Where is she? I swear to God if you hurt her -”

“You’ll soon see for yourself the condition your pretty sister is in.” Athruns’s promise had a sense of danger to it. “However, I will not tolerate deceit. Do I make myself clear?”

“Transparently,” air hissed past Kira’s lips. 

Athrun waited a moment longer, green eyes lingering before Kira felt the pressure of the sword relieve itself from his shoulder. It wasn’t the first time Kira had been run through by a sword and he refrained from collapsing to the ground. 

Kira gritted his teeth though, raising his hand to his shoulder and fully kneeling on the ground. Blood gushed from the wound but Kira knew that it could have been much deeper had the entry site been elsewhere on his body. 

“There will be clothes befitting of your new role provided for you.” Athrun said as he pulled out a handkerchief from a fold of his tight jacket. He inspected the tip of the sword and wiped the blood off with the piece of cloth. “Unfortunately we do not have the luxury of a formal ceremony. My father has a meeting regarding the imminent campaign south and I intend to be there with you as my captain.”

Kira said, begrudgingly, “yes your Highness.”

Athrun regarded Kira for a moment longer before he turned, striding to the door and placed the sword upright on the frame of the door. 

Before disappearing out of the threshold, he looked back. “And you might want to clean up that wound on your shoulder: you have one hour before the meeting starts.”

^.^

Kira patched up his shoulder in his new room. It was three times the size of his tiny apartments, the space was almost too much for Kira. He had never expected himself to be in a position where he would move up the ranks like a common soldier. Especially for ZAFT and when there were many other options for soldiers much more fit for the position of captain. 

Making use of his time, he went through some files that were, indeed, old. There were inventories of men and weapons that could have been extremely outdated since Kira wasn’t sure how long Athrun was going without a captain. 

A knock at his door informed him that he had to take his leave. Hurriedly, he dressed himself in the red captain outfit, with shoulder plates and a cape that swished behind him as he walked. He felt ridiculous. 

Kira was led through, what looked like, a separate corridor of the castle. Kira was immediately met with the sensation that this was the King’s apartments. 

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the guards on every door wearing the King’s Colors, a signature black and gold uniform. 

They took another turn at the end of a straight, long corridor before the pack of guards halted Kira was left alone to walk towards the large set of iron double doors and he entered the room. 

This room was much different than others he had been in. There were shelves filled with books, the walls were covered with maps of the region. It looked like the type of study one did serious mock battle meetings in. And that, Kira realized, was exactly the type of study that it was. 

Athrun was already seated at the round table, directly across from his father. An empty seat waited on his left, indicating a spot for Kira. Kira bent the knee upon his entrance and took up the empty seat. Once seated, Kira got a better view of those in attendance and who were sitting at the round table. There were four men in total: Patrick Zala, Rau Le Cresent, Athrun Zala, Kira and Gilbert Durandal.

Kira’s heart stopped beating at the golden black stare Gilbert offered him.

“I thought I told you this meeting was private,” Patrick said over the desk, clearly annoyed. However, the king was eyeing Kira - who was staring at Durandal. His blood ran cold through his body. What was Durandal doing here? Why now?

Had Kira failed the mission?

“I don’t see why your captain has to be at the delegations,” Athrun was straight backed but appeared at ease. 

The King sighed, “I will not indulge in your current mood.” He gave Kira another hard look. “As you are aware, Clyne is preoccupied with the current state of affairs at the border.”

Quickly, Kira averted his gaze from the golden stare of Gilbert. 

“That’s why the former chair of ZAFT is here?” Athrun looked at Gilbert Durandal. 

For Kira, the world slipped a little more from under him. 

Former chairman of ZAFT - that meant, all this time, Kira had been working under orders of ZAFT from the start, even when in the League of Assassins. But why would Durandal give orders for Kira to kill Athrun if Gilbert was a former chairman for the ZAFT military?

There was a brief pause and Kira could feel the tension in the room as black, ruddy eyes stared into emerald green ones. “Mind your manners, prince. The Chairman is an honored guest at this table.”

“I understand it must be incredibly difficult time for you Athrun, with the passing of your mother so recently.” Gilbert said to Athrun, who glared at the chairman. “My sincerest condolences to you both.”

“I did not give you permission to use my name,” Athrun said darkly. 

Gilbert weathered the dark stare, “Forgive me your Highness.”

Kira watched Athrun and Gilbert - clearly there had been some kind of animosity between the two of them. And the tension was felt throughout the room.

Finally, the king spoke. “Stop interrupting this meeting,” he said to his son. “It’s not made official until tomorrow but you, Athrun, are to lead our campaign south. You will take one hundred of your men and two hundred of mine. There, you will meet up with Clyne’s party on the border.”

“Shouldn’t Clyne be here to discuss these generous conditions?” Athrun speculated. 

Kira couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He certainly didn't expect to have Athrun be thrown into the middle of this fray, let alone lead the campaign he was trying to dismantle. However, from Athrun’s response, Kira had an inkling that maybe the prince did suspect his father would do this. 

“Chairman Durandal has been acting as Chancellor to the Clyne faction, he is sitting here today in their behest.”

“How convenient,” Athrun mused. 

Patrick said, “Enough skepticism. We have much to discuss about the campaign.”

“Very well, how many men does Clyne have?” Athrun said, addressing Durandal.

Gilbert said, “He is willing to supply an additional one hundred solders to the campaign, making it three hundred strong.”

Siegel Clyne, one of the strongest border lords the PLANTS, was only offering one hundred men… it sounded to Kira as if the border lord wanted nothing to do with this war. 

Patrick sneered, “Three hundred men will not be enough to sway this war in our favor.” 

“We can persuade him for more.” Gilbert said. “I’ve received word that his daughter, Lacus, has accepted your offer for her hand in marriage. Siegel is a firm believer that the North should stay strong, he just needs a little more guidance.”

“I will not allow my campaign to succumb because Clyne has feelings towards the people of Orb.” Patrick declared. 

Kira could hear the frustration in the kings voice, he could also hear the animosity and the discrimination. Kira knew that Orb had a strong military presence as well, which threatened Patrick Zala. However, Kira also knew that three hundred men coming through Orb’s border was not enough to dampen their defenses. It would be a warm up for the Orb military. They were much stronger. 

Slyly, GIlbert suggested, “Perhaps Athrun could speak to the daughter. Persuade her to get her father to put more men into this campaign. Being so close to the border, Clyne's have more to lose than anyone of us, even if he is a sympathizer.” 

“Speak to Lacus?” Athrun said, slightly entertained. “Lacus is a war-lords daughter but she certainly does not possess a war-lords heart.”

“I agree,” Patrick said. “Lacus is not the one we need to go through. Siegel is the one we need direct communication with.”

“I understand your frustrations, however Lacus is quite the influencer. She could not only rally more men to be on your side, but she could persuade her own faction to fight for anything she believes in,” said Durandal. “She is very convincing.”

Patrick Zala considered, “She could prove to be useful in this war -”

Athrun cut off his father, “Lacus has no love for the antics of ZAFT or the military. She will not help raise an army to fight because she doesn’t believe in fighting.”

“The conditions of marriage could sway the father,” Gilbert Durandal said and he reminded Kira of a cat playing with it’s food. 

Now, Patrick Zala seemed intrigued. ”Yes, that could be in our favor.”

Again, Athrun interjected. “You come here under orders for the Clyne faction, and yet, now you plan to use his daughter like a cheap whore.”

“Athrun!” Exclaimed Patrick, furiously. 

“Father -”

“It’s quite alright,” GIlbert said, chuckling a little. Kira had been stunned. In all the time he knew Athrun, never had he called his father out like that. Athrun must have felt strongly for Lacus if the thought of using her upset him this much. 

Kira watched as Gilbert addressed Athrun, those golden eyes were wicked and tinged with dark amusement. “I’ve always seen you as a nephew to me during my time with you Athrun so I’ll be frank: you’re green and untried. The unfortunate circumstances of politics make it more than simply marching your troops to the border and declaring war. It means you have to be willing to put everything on the line, and use those who have the most influence to your advantage before the wool is pulled over your own eyes.”

“The Chairman is right,” Patrick declared. “You are to do what you are told and leave the destiny of our country up to those who understand the dynamics of a war.”

"Former Chairmen," Athrun reminded the group and let out an unsteady breath. “I want to talk about the battle tactics. Who will be captaining the men in the field?”

“Rau Le Cresent.” Patrick said without hesitation and gestured to the captain. “In your absence, I appointed him Captain of the Prince’s Guard for the duration of your campaign south, the council approved the decision.”

Kira could see the flicker of anger flash in Athrun, who suddenly seemed to regret the decision to leave the room sooner than his father, so that he could meet Kira upstairs - even if he had run him through with a sword.

“There is no need,” Athrun declared in a tight voice, and Kira was surprised to find Athrun’s hand rest on his shoulder. “I’ve found a suitable captain.”

He couldn’t mean Kira. This was not ideal, especially when the declaration was being made in front of Gilbert, and Kira was fully aware that Gilbert was watching him too and seemed even more amused. It made Kira wonder what the mob boss saw: did he see that Kira was unable to do his mission, or could he appreciate Kira using Athrun’s loyalty against him before doing the deed (even though Kira had nothing to do with any of this). He was just waiting for his chance to kill the prince.

Patrick Zala’s cruel gaze swept over Kira, disapproval was clear on his face. “Have you any proper training, soldier?”

Gilbert was smiling at the events unfolding before him. 

Kira tried not to stutter as he fumbled his way through the lie. “I fought on the border in the Clyne faction, leading a campaign in the mountains.”

Kira had remembered that tactic from the last battle between Orb and Zaft. He had been ordered by his father to take a small group of men to the western horizon, away from the main fight, when word came that ZAFT forces broke through their defenses. It was a sneaky move that was not included in the parlay terms, yet ZAFT was known for breaking parlay. Kira had only been thirteen years old. 

The king did look impressed by this, “That tactic nearly won the campaign. Nearly, but it wasn’t enough for Orb forces. This time, we intend to hit harder.” He looked to Athrun, “This is not a game, prince. A young captain does not make for won battles.”

Surprisingly, Gilbert chimed in. “I’ve seen this young soldier on the field. He is no stranger to a fight.”

The words were dangerously close to the truth. Kira locked eyes with the grinning mobster. 

Why?

Patrick Zala was still unconvinced, “Rau will have better control of the men.”

“Send Rau then,” Athrun suggested. “He can captain the King and Clyne men. However, the Prince’s Guard will be captained by Kira, and he alone will have control of my men.”

Kira felt the tension grow and Patrick Zala lifted his eyes with a steady coolness that had Kira’s stomach feel like lead. 

Father and son stared one another down. It was Patrick who slowly, very slowly, moved to stand. The room remained quiet as the king walked around the table towards Athrun. 

Kira could feel a tremor of Athrun’s confusion as Kira, himself, braced unconsciously. 

Patrick said, “Very well, have it your way. Heed my warning: your men will all die under the lead of a green captain, and an even greener commander.”

“I imagine that was not a pitfall in the planning,” Athrun said dangerously. 

“Your presence is no longer needed here. You have your orders: I will be sending word for the Clyne’s to prepare an announcement of your engagement. You will do your duty and lead this campaign. And Athrun, you will also bring back a victory for the nation. Have I made myself clear?”

The King was standing toe-to-toe in front of Athrun. The emerald eyed prince only blinked slowly at his father. “What will I ever do without your infinite kindness and generosity? It would be my honor to ride to the south and bring back a win for you father.”

Athrun, in a single fluid motion, rose from his seat and sank to his knees. Patrick smiled contently as he extended a jeweled hand to his son, who lifted his lips to the ruby ring on the King’s finger. Athrun gave it a chaste kiss and remained bowed.

Kira was shocked at the tender way Patrick lifted his hand and touched blue silken hair. Athrun tensed his shoulders but remained, utterly, still under his father’s touch. 

“You’re just as stubborn as your mother. Yet, she was very good at taking orders.” Patrick Zala said. “You may take your leave, prince.”

^.^

“Athrun,” Kira said when the two of them had finally stepped into Athrun’s corridors alone. Green eyes narrowed at Kira at the breech in formalities

“I didn’t give you permission to use my name.” He snapped.

Kira said bitterly, “Your Highness, it’s a trap.”

“You’ll have to be more specific,” Athrun said as he sat down at his desk and poured himself a glass of water from a pitcher.

“All of it,” Kira said. “Sending you south, using Lacus...” Kira stopped himself. It was immediately clear what Gilbert Durandal was trying to do because Kira had been part of it. 

Athrun, however, was completely in the dark. And so was Patrick Zala.

“Speak your mind,” said Athrun, moving the goblet to his lips. Steady green eyes were on Kira. 

Kira hesitated. “It’s too neat. Someone wants you out of the castle and into the fray of battle.”

Athrun said, “It seems they are going to get what they want, since I cannot just abandon my title or the orders my father gave.”

No, Kira thought, he most certainly couldn’t. Athrun was being marched to his death and Kira couldn’t raise any concern without the danger of his own intentions becoming known. But, another realization came to mind. 

Athrun had known about this. At least about having to march south. In fact, he had planned for it. 

“You made me captain to avoid having Rau captaining the entire company.” Kira realized. “You don’t trust him.”

“Captain Rau Le Cresent is not the man I lack faith in.” Athrun said, then abruptly changed the topic. “It seems you’ll have your reunion with your sister much quicker than I anticipated.”

“What?”

Athrun’s green eyes seemed to read the way Kira was holding himself, and the imminent question that was to come. So he answered it. “Cagalli Yamato is a member of Lacus Clyne’s faction.”

For a moment, Kira couldn’t hear anything but his heart pounding in his skull. Kira swayed slightly and Athrun’s gaze narrowed on him.

“You really didn’t know?”

Kira didn’t answer him. All this time, he had thought Cagalli was somewhere in the slums of Orb, underground as he had been. Or worst, perhaps working in a brothel and being defiled. He hadn’t expected for her to be safe, not that being in the PLANTS was particularly safe for an Orb immigrant. But she was still safe. Cagalli was a part a princess's council. And not just any princess, Lacus Clyne’s reputation precedes her. Lacus was known as kind hearted and extremely well spoken. She represented various charities and non-profit organizations, she also made various appearances throughout the province. 

Durandal knew, Kira concluded. He knew and sent Kira here on the sole purpose of deception. Durandal wanted Kira to kill Athrun on the premises that he would do it swiftly and without hesitation. Maybe he didn’t expect the young assassin to give much thought to the mission. 

“I - I have to go.” Kira blurted and headed straight for the door. He thought he was about to get sick and he needed to clear his mind. 

Athrun watched him, Kira could feel those green eyes on him as he hurried out of the room. He had no particular place to go and instead headed for the courtyard. It would take him outside and maybe the cool breeze of the impending night could help settle his foggy mind and make some sense of this. 

Durandal was not a man who made mistakes. He deliberately knew that Cagalli would be in close association to Athrun. The mob boss also, clearly, had the connections to send Kira here. Which is how he had ended up in the military training to begin with. 

This mission was a set-up. Durandal knew exactly what he was getting Kira into. It was was the only reason why he allowed Kira to leave the League. He realized he was never going to escape his fate. It was only for the mob-bosses entertainment. 

Kira’s heart was pounding.

There was no chance that Kira and Cagalli would survive in this game. There was no freedom, no matter who Kira had to kill.

To hell with all these games. Kira was sick and tired of these pointless moves that left everything on the board in a deadlock. 

He was not going to be a pawn. Nor would he allow Cagalli to be used in this war. Kira was going to figure out a way around this mess he suddenly found himself in. 

And it, inherently, came down to staying close to Athrun.

Conflict of interest didn’t even begin to describe how bad Kira was in the middle of this. 

He collected his thoughts, took a deep breath and continued walking through the courtyard.


End file.
